<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loss by amsves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204722">loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves'>amsves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snotlout and Spitelout’s relationship had always been difficult. He had opened up to the other Riders about it a little, but they had surmised the rest. His father meant well, and wanted the best for his only son, but those good intentions manifested in ways that could be unfair, or harsh, or stubborn, or sometimes downright cruel. There were times Snotlout had wanted his dad to get taken down a peg.</p>
<p>But he had never wanted something like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/gifts">Firerose17</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Snotlout barely felt the comforting hand Hiccup placed on his shoulder, barely heard the murmured platitudes in his ear. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process. How could anyone be expected to be coherent when their father took a killing blow to protect them?</p>
<p class="p1">The mess Krogan’s Singetail had left was … well, it was lethal. Half the work of the viking funeral was already done.</p>
<p class="p1">Snotlout and Spitelout’s relationship had always been difficult. He had opened up to the other Riders about it a little, but they had surmised the rest. His father meant well, and wanted the best for his only son, but those good intentions manifested in ways that could be unfair, or harsh, or stubborn, or sometimes downright cruel. There were times Snotlout had wanted his dad to get taken down a peg.</p>
<p class="p1">But he had never wanted something like <em>this.</em></p>
<p class="p1">The Riders were all crowded around him now, comforting him. Even Astrid had taken a strip of cloth and bandaged a still-bleeding wound on his arm. In any other circumstance, he would be flirting with her.</p>
<p class="p1">Staring at the body made him feel sick. But he couldn’t look away.</p>
<p class="p1">(That was only part of the reason. A smaller, despicable part of him was <em>relieved </em>he could be his own person now, without Spitelout breathing down his neck all the time. He wouldn’t have to worry about disappointing him, wouldn’t have to constantly seek his approval, wouldn’t ever flinch again when he raised his voice—</p>
<p class="p1">But to be <em>relieved</em> over something like this? Despicable indeed.)</p>
<p class="p1">Snotlout swallowed, throat scratchy and dry. Most of the fires had been put out by now, but he could still taste the blaze aimed straight at his face.</p>
<p class="p1">It should have hit him.</p>
<p class="p1">He deserved it.</p>
<p class="p1">What kind of son <em>was</em> he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for <a href="https://therewillbebeauty.tumblr.com/post/637962971010711552/angst-prompt-writing-drabble-challenge">an angst prompt request</a>!</p>
<p>Find me and request bingo squares on Tumblr (I’m @therewillbebeauty)! I'm playing both Fluff Bingo and Bad Things Happen Bingo, so I can either torture or pamper your fave--or both!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>